Baruuk/Main
Release Date: December 18th, 2018 Virtuously guided by his noble discipline, the pacifistic monk Baruuk invokes sacred runes to evade conflict and bring blissful calm to endless strife. Reach beyond the brink of his patience, for foes to seek eternal rest within the storm unleashed. Baruuk reached enlightenment in . Acquisition All of Baruuk's blueprints can only be acquired by purchasing from Little Duck, using Vox Solaris standing. The main blueprint requires players to be at Agent rank, while component blueprints require Hand rank. Each blueprint costs Standing, total to . Notes *If Baruuk wields his signature , every first hit on an enemy will put them to sleep for 2 seconds. *While is active all melee attackers including ranged enemies that a do melee attack against Baruuk are slowed *Baruuk, along with , , , , and , possesses the highest energy pool of all Warframes in the game: 200 at rank 0 and 300 at rank 30. **This can be increased to 600 with a maxed , 850 with , 880 with Primed Flow and . *Baruuk has the highest potential damage reduction of all Warframes in the game, with 50% from his Restraint Passive, 90% from , and 40% from . Trivia *Baruuk was announced during Devstream 119. *Baruuk is described as a "pacifist Warframe" and "reluctant hero", someone who normally avoids combat but is extremely effective at it once pushed past his breaking point. *Baruuk's abilities are described to revolve around mitigating, suppressing and preventing damage until reaching a certain threshold, after which he switches to all-out offense. **Fanart created by Alice Boudry coincidentally depicts Baruuk deflecting attacks. *Baruuk's design is inspired by Sudanese tribes. *The word "בָּרוּךְ" (pronounced Bārûḵ) means "blessed" in Tiberian Hebrew. Baruuk is depicted in-game wearing an ''avnet ''('priestly sash') around his waist and up to the base of his ribcage, which was worn only by the High Priest of Israel. *Baruuk is the 38th Warframe to be released (excluding Primed and Umbra variants). *Baruuk is the first Warframe whose blueprints are obtained from a syndicate, Vox Solaris, using standing. *Unlike most other Warframes, acquisition of Baruuk's blueprints doesn't depend on random chance, similar to Warframes that can be acquired from Tenno Lab. *Baruuk's fourth ability, , is the first channeled ability, and is the first Exalted Weapon, in the game that doesn't require energy, using his unique Restraint that eroded with his other three abilities. **Restraint can still be eroded normally while Serene Storm is active. **Desert Wind is the second melee Exalted Weapon with innate range attack, the first being . *Baruuk's Exalted Weapon had a placeholder name "Paci Fist" in the dev build. *When another Tenno with a Huras Kubrow equipped is under the effect of Baruuk's Desolate Hands and their Kubrow's Stalk, an orb will appear on the Warframe, cloaked with the rest of it. *Unlike most of the Warframes, Baruuk is released with only his signature melee, . **As a pacifist, who is typically against taking offensive actions, he doesn't have any signature firearm. **Baruuk is the first Warframe to have signature weapon synergy, since his release, before . *Baruuk is the second Warframe to use another type of ability resource besides energy, after and later and . In Baruuk's case, he uses his restraint. de:Baruuk pt:Baruuk fr:Baruuk/Principal Category:Baruuk Category:Tabview